Incorporation of “green” power sources such as solar, wind, wave, tidal, and geothermal energy sources have been difficult in part because many of these sources can not be synchronized to match power demands, or the source is variable in output, or the source output is irregular and random, or the source can die off or start up intermittently without prior warning. For example, the output of a single wind powered generator may fluctuate during the day due to prevailing wind patterns or local weather conditions. There is only so much wind at a particular location. Solar panels may be influenced by weather, such as overcast conditions, and are cyclical with the sun.
The demand for electric power also tends to be cyclical. However, weather conditions and customers' domestic, commercial and industrial usage influences demand over time cycles, such as the time of day, day of the week or season. A constant power source such as a geothermal energy source may have difficulty to ramp up further output unless the geothermal energy source is greatly overbuilt.
There is a need for embedding these irregular and poorly controlled power sources into the power grid without impairing the ability of consumers and industry to acquire needed electrical power in a cost efficient manner.